


路上

by OLDUVAI



Category: JoJo - Fandom, SBR, 瘫铁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLDUVAI/pseuds/OLDUVAI
Summary: 如果可以的话，我希望他们永远走在路上。那是一条长长的、险恶的路，伴随着致命的战斗、针锋相对的敌人；这条路上，默契来的比死亡更晚，但他们从一开始便将后背交予对方。我希望成为他们中的任一个，与另一个抓紧手感受死神的呼气；或者纵马，让曲线破开空气，开辟前方的路。





	路上

如果可以的话，我希望他们永远走在路上。那是一条长长的、险恶的路，伴随着致命的战斗、针锋相对的敌人；这条路上，默契来的比死亡更晚，但他们从一开始便将后背交予对方。我希望成为他们中的任一个，与另一个抓紧手感受死神的呼气；或者纵马，让曲线破开空气，开辟前方的路。  
我曾在幼时失去对双腿的控制，不过在我弄明白所谓“替身”之后，才意识到那不过是触碰到我父亲记忆之后的痛感麻痹。那之前，父亲从未向我提起他曾有瘫痪的经历，对于年幼的我来说，这是关于他的第一个“秘密”。也是从那时起，我开始有意识地窥伺父亲的记忆，这个习惯渐渐扩展到更多人身上，我像个窃贼，悄悄溜进一个又一个人的回忆漩涡。  
儿童的灵魂不应该承载太多份情感，这我明白。长到如今，我学会通过简单的皮肤接触来获取深埋其下的经历，我知道女佣的院子里埋着七只被她掐死的幼犬，邮差的马车装过沙漠来的骆驼骨架，我知道祖父最爱的是我死去的叔叔，而父亲最挂念的，是十一年前死去的杰洛·齐贝林。  
父亲曾拥有最热烈的情感，除了他我没在别人那儿感受过。那是在路上，横跨美国的坚硬的土壤，与奔驰的骏马为伴、与杰洛·齐贝林并肩作战。藉由父亲的大脑，我得以体味旷野。我想，那是男性的汗液、尘土、鲜血混合的味道，正如某个拥有繁星的夜晚，他们在帐篷里所体味到的那样。  
一切原本开始于一场温和的争执。杰洛·齐贝林对所谓“漆黑意志”在乔尼眼中的燃烧并不看好，而乔尼·乔斯达，我的父亲，以他一贯“专注当下”的实用主义思路辩解道，任何有利于当下决策的行动都是值得采用的。“比如为了能够站起来而一路拖我后腿？”齐贝林本意是开一个关于“腿”和“站立”的双关玩笑，但此时的乔斯达或许不在他的最佳棒读状态，这两个戳他痛处的元素合并起来从齐贝林嘴里冒出，听起来无比刺耳，像是——  
像是他有多讨厌我一样？乔斯达思忖。慢着……我的确一直在拖他的后腿！如果没有我，他肯定早已排上积分前列——况且我目前能用来攻击的所谓的回转的指甲，皆是杰洛所传授，而我所拥有的其余，都是”遗体“的作用！我，乔尼乔斯达，为何愧对一切，却能安然坐在这里？  
事实上，若在我的观点来看，他之所以能够在赛道上驰骋，皆是因为早已在他心中燃起的“漆黑意志”，他对“渴望之物”的追求如此坚定，使得哪怕是起点自私的愿望也能持久的爆发能量，这并不站在理的一方，但他却能够使其生出令人信服的根与枝叶。  
但此时，片刻的抽离，使乔尼些许动摇了他所信服的、且一直践行的准则，即遵从内心深处的呼唤，无论它以什么声音讲述怎样的目的。他突然不明白，杰洛·齐贝林为何总是在那儿，愿意跟着他跋涉许多无谓的危险。  
乔尼毫无预兆的沉默令杰洛察觉到了异样。他不擅长安慰人，但还是努力的尝试了，“乔尼，你要不要拿一下那个笔记本？我又想到了个新的梗——“乔尼却困惑地看着他，甚至没有尝试露出一点微笑，他问道，“为什么，杰洛，你为什么选择了与我一起进行比赛？”这次换成杰洛一头雾水，“——啊？你怎么突然说这个，我们不是一直都一起的吗？再说，开始不是你一直追着我不放吗！”乔尼回想起sbr大赛起初的自己，竟头一次感到狼狈，若他自己是杰洛的话，他想，他绝不会搭理当初的自己。  
“乔尼，你和别的参赛者不一样，你与众不同，因为你有超越所有人的“信念”——你想做到的事情，不管经历多少曲折，总会在某种意义上达成。你让人安心，乔尼，你就像我的幸运符，带给我好运。天哪乔尼，我甚至不能想象我如果和另一个人组队会发生什么！“杰洛苦笑着，捏了捏乔尼的肩头，乔尼则顺势握住了肩头的手。  
或许是火苗些微的颤抖，乔尼的“漆黑意志”短暂地消失复燃，他又成为了那个能够笔直冲向终点的人。眼下，或许是因为杰洛的话，或许是因为事情本身原就如此，乔尼比以往更加渴望得到一些什么，比以往更加渴望成为某个漩涡的中心，而这个漩涡，涌动在他握着杰洛的那只手上。  
他爱杰洛，莫不如说他欣赏杰洛，那是他一开始看到的马背上的身影，疾驰扬起泥土，将他落在身后；那是他追赶的，急于求证的谜团，是无解的、疏离的、揶揄的；后来那是他身侧的影子，或是自己作为影子所映照的主体，是他一步步接近的绿树茂密的岛屿；是他想要得到、想要独占的杰洛·齐贝林。  
于是他亲吻那只手。亲吻可以掷出铁球的指尖和有茧的掌根，舌尖碾过手背上隆起的血管，在骨节分明的指根打转。杰洛没料到这一出，但他没有拒绝来自乔尼的吻，事实上，不如说他积极地接受了。杰洛的手覆在乔尼的下颚，用拇指勾勒他的嘴唇的轮廓。乔尼配合地含住那两段指节，轻轻咬住指尖，使它被接下来杰洛的亲吻所覆盖。两人的舌尖与指尖缠绕，帐篷狭小的空间渐渐充满热切的呼吸声。  
“认真的，乔尼？”杰洛抬起头，拇指拭过乔尼的嘴角，反而蹭出了更大片的湿润。乔尼一手揽住杰洛，含混不清地答应着，试图将对方拉回刚才的吻里；另一手开始跟自己的皮带扣较劲。杰罗杰洛杰洛——杰洛也喜欢吗？乔尼没有继续思考，他只想拥有此时的杰洛。乔尼的裤子脱的不大顺畅，乔尼二世倔强地支在紧身裤中间，他们不得不暂时停止接吻，各自解决性爱活动中的着装礼仪问题。  
乔尼匆忙将裤子褪到膝盖，便扯住对方要凑上去。杰洛裤子刚脱了一半，一边脚踝还套在裤子里，见乔尼急切不已，索性一把跨坐在了乔尼身上。尽管两人前半辈子的性经历都局限在单一性别上，但他们对于同性之间的流程也略知一二。  
乔尼将两人的阴茎握在一起上下滑动，杰洛的手又覆在了他的手上，带来的轻微压迫感刺激着乔尼的感官，杰洛抹了一把渗出的前液，往自己下身探去，粗糙的润滑只够他先伸进一根手指，但乔尼却没犹豫地顶了过去。两人当然都不大好受，杰洛得说他好像感到了撕裂的疼痛；乔尼则将将挤进去自己的一半，但乔尼，他能感到自己在杰洛体内，血管中的脉博卖力地跳动，他能感到杰洛突然急促的呼吸，和出口却支离破碎的或许是咒骂或许是拒绝的文字，拥有了杰洛的全部让他登上快感之巅。  
他开始抽插，以一个缓慢的深入为开始，再几乎拔出，整根没入——大幅度的活动让杰洛咬紧牙关，低声吭气，而这让乔尼愈加兴奋，频率也随之加快。杰洛随着撞击套弄自己的下身，试图以快感冲淡不适，牙缝中挤出了压抑的低吼。这的确有用，并且随着后穴的放松，杰洛也开始进入快感地带。乔尼将头埋在杰洛肩窝，手指绕过杰洛不断晃动的、垂下的汗湿的金发，呼唤着他所得到的、他所拥有的、他所仰慕的那个人。  
那个夏夜结束的很晚，帐篷里汗津津、黏糊糊，弥漫着热度。杰洛点上熏香，扯开飞垫，两人四肢交缠，在星空下等待一缕旷野吹来的风。

说回我的父亲，他曾经无比坚定，宁愿将一切所有押做赌注，这样的他坚决、浪漫，但却失去了并肩的杰洛；如今的他，小心翼翼，笨拙而热烈地生活，生怕一个闪失，便让妻子儿女如当年的杰洛·齐贝林般消散。他熊熊燃烧的火焰，悄悄地熄灭成余烬。  
我想，我的生命很快将会终结。太多的、喧嚣的、无休止的，万千人们的思维涌向我，我被万千人们的思维裹挟。父亲会为此难过，但这是我无法避免的宿命。我能听到我触碰过的思想、听到我触碰过的人所触碰过的思想。我恰似一只蜘蛛，我聆听思维蛛网上来自四面八方的翕动，这股翕动的宏大共振将使我四分五裂。在我弥留之际，我会温习一切我感激曾有幸体会到的情感，其中，我会温习繁星下的旷野，温习涌动的欲望，温习父亲记忆中的，旷野上的杰洛·齐贝林。


End file.
